Le trépas d'une vie
by Amanera
Summary: "Il aurait tant voulu vivre mais c'était impossible. Plus maintenant. Au fond de lui le Noah se réveilla. Il hurla devant sa défaite. Allen eut un sourire, il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle assez longtemps." OS,Death fic, fond de Yullen.


Temps maussade chez moi... Enfin, je ressors de ma grotte du monde DGM. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'orbe solaire entamait sa lente descente, la lumière mourante embrassait les collines anglaises, les enflammant d'orange et de rose. Le vent pliait les brindilles d'herbe sous son doux souffle. Les feuilles des arbres disséminés dans le plus grand des hasards frémissaient. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les branches et ces êtres reliés à la terre et au ciel pleuraient comme s'ils eurent été humains.

Baigné par les gémissements et par sa propre mélancolie se tenait un jeune homme devant une pierre fièrement dressée malgré son érosion. Il entrait tout juste dans l'âge adulte mais son regard gris témoignait d'une vie emplie d'horreur, une vie qui n'avait connu que trop peu les joies et les rires. Ses cheveux blancs caressaient ses joues dans une tentative désespérée de réconfort. Sa cicatrice aussi vive que si elle eut été faite sur le moment présent, balafre d'une époque révolue mais encore récente dans sa mémoire, traversait le côté gauche de son visage marqué par les tourments telle une malédiction supplémentaire, larme de sang toujours présente.

Il entendit les pas pourtant silencieux derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait qui c'était, qui était l'être qui venait lui aussi troubler la quiétude du lieu. La brise lui apporta son odeur. Un subtil mélange de vanille et de sang. Il se mordit la lèvre, son esprit était en désaccord. Cependant il avait pris une décision voilà longtemps déjà, il ne pouvait revenir sur ses pas._ Finalement_, se dit-il, _il avait choisi le bon endroit, le bon moment_.

Il sentit sa lame contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne bougea pas, il ne trembla pas. Il ferma les yeux puis recula d'un pas. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaire meurtrie, la brûlant. Il recula encore et encore. Il sentait le katana trembler, imperceptibles frémissements dans son mouvement. Le tsuba appuya contre son dos. Il s'arrêta. La lame rougeoyante sous le Soleil traversait de part en part son corps. Il sentait sa chaleur dans le dos. Son souffle dans sa nuque. Sa bouche se remplit peu à peu du liquide pourpre.

Il aurait tant voulu vivre mais c'était impossible. Plus maintenant. Au fond de lui le Noah se réveilla. Il hurla devant sa défaite. Allen eut un sourire, il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle assez longtemps.

Il regarda à nouveau la pierre tombale. Mana Walker. Il regarda les suivantes, elles enfermaient tous en leur sein la dépouille d'un exorciste.

Lenalee. Lavi. Bookman... Tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Il restait juste celui derrière lui. Le seul qui avait survécu à l'hécatombe. Le seul qu'il avait aimé. Un à un les exorcistes s'étaient éteints comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on avait soufflée. Il aurait tant voulu les protéger.

Il laissa couler toute sa tristesse refoulée. Entre ses sanglots il murmura à son amant :

- Merci Yûu, et pardon.

Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir le Noah. Il avait échoué dans ses promesses.

C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne leur, lui, était plus d'aucune aide.

Le katana se délogea du cadavre en un son sordide. Le corps chut au sol, sans vie. Kanda entraperçut l'espace d'un court instant les pupilles dorées du Noah qui disparurent emportant avec elles l'ultime brin d'espoir qu'il avait.

Allen Walker décéda devant les personnes auxquelles il avait arraché la vie alors qu'il ne maîtrisait plus Nea.

Kanda se retrouvait seul. L'unique survivant de cette guerre sans fin, de cette guerre affreuse. Il avait presque envie de rire devant le tableau qu'était sa vie. Il chut à son tour sur l'herbe, il n'avait plus de force. Il ne pleura pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Il savait que cette guerre sanglante n'aurait de fin qu'avec la destruction intégrale de l'Ordre. Il allait lui aussi mourir. Il avait été créé uniquement dans ce but, un soldat que l'on pouvait jeter.

Il se releva pour affronter sa mort. Tout les autres l'étaient, il serait le dernier à partir. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il ne partirait pas sans son carnage. Il voulait au moins rendre ce service aux êtres qu'il avait chéris en secret.

- Pardon Allen, et merci...

Les ténèbres enveloppèrent dans un linceul noir les collines.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous a plu (ou pas) ^-^

(et la suite d'As de coeur ne devrait plus tarder, normalement)


End file.
